Naruto Edition 'Wheel of Fortune'
by Chocoholic101012
Summary: Characters of Naruto in the famous show Wheel of Fortune! With your favorite copy ninja Kakashi Hatake as the host! Completed


Hello :) This is my second story I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this story they all belong to Kishimoto and Wheel of Fortune belongs with the people who created it.

* * *

Greetings everyone to the special edition of Wheel of Fortune with Naruto characters! With your host, the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake! "Hello everyone," reading a book in his hand Kakashi says to the audience.

The crowd goes wild once the host announces the contestants. First we have Naruto Uzumaki, Believe It! Next Sasuke Uchiha, …! Ok then… And lastly Sakura Haruno, Oh Sasuke… Blushes in the face. **Oh yea let's beat these guys to a pulp!**

The category is… Food! Naruto spins the wheel and lands on a $300. He thinks for a minute and says, "Q"! There's silence and Kakashi just stares at Naruto for a second letting a beep go off.

Now its Sasuke's turn, he spins the wheel and lands on $500. Silence once again then Sasuke says, "R". Everyone looks at the screen and an R appears on the first block. Sasuke looking like he's been forced to do this game show said in a tired voice, "I".

"I'm sorry (not really) but there is no I", replies Kakashi.

Next up was Sakura who looked like she was floating in clouds after Sasuke's turn. 'Oh Sasuke you are SO cute! I don't care if I lose as long as you win and beat Naruto!' thought Saskura dreamily.

"Spin the wheel already", somebody yelled from the audience.

Sakura spun the wheel and it landed on… bankrupt. "What terrible luck Sakura", Kakashi said from the side lines of the stage. **What's wrong with you! We need to beat these guys not LOSE to them! You want Ino to laugh at you for the rest of your life if you lose to Naruto!** 'Ugh don't even mention that pig…' Sakura thought glumly.

Naruto's turn again. "I'll solve this puzzle this time, believe it!" yelled Naruto jumping onto the table pointing a huge grin at the screen. "I'll believe it when I see it", Kakashi said without looking up from his book. Naruto spun the wheel and landed on $400. "Z", Naruto said yet again in a proud voice at his choice. Kakashi sweat dropped and immediately went to Sasuke's turn.

'This is getting us nowhere! We still have two puzzles to go including the bonus round', thought Kakashi.

Sasuke spun the wheel and landed on $200. Sasuke said without hesitation, "Ramen". Sakura squealed in joy while Naruto had a sour face and thought, 'Why is it always Sasuke that has all the luck.' "Finally took long enough…" Kakashi said yawning.

Next category is... Person! This time we'll start off with Sakura.

Sakura spun the wheel and barely missed the bankrupt and landed on $700. 'Hmm a five letter word for person…' **Say N! It has to be Ninja! **"I'll say D", yelled Sakura! **Smacked her forehead. I said N billboard! **'Were the same person you can't say that, only Ino can!'** Next time listen to what I say then maybe I'll think about what I call you.** 'Hmph', Sakura said to herself.

"Ok next up is Naruto, and this time can you please think of a letter that makes sense for the word…" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I'll try my best Kakashi sensei!" Naruto replied waving to Kakashi with a grin on his face. He spun the wheel and landed on a mystery card.

"Ok Naruto you can either choose to look on the back of the card OR don't. On the back could either be a bankrupt card (he winked at Naruto) OR a million dollars, what do you choose?" Kakashi said hoping Naruto would see his hint not to look on the back.

"Well Kakashi sensei it's a chance I'm willing to take, believe it! So I'll choose to see the back of the card!" 'Of course he would do that… why should I even help the poor guy out!' thought Kakashi. 'That hopeless guy! He didn't even notice the hint Kakashi sensei gave him!' **He's always been like that so why should it make a difference now?**

Back to the game, Sasuke without even spinning said, "Ninja". Sakura thought, 'Oh Sasuke, you cease to amaze me with you dazzling looks and smart intelligence! Unlike that brat Naruto!' She gave Naruto a death glare when she noticed him frowning at the Uchiha's victory once again.

"Ok to make things more surprising for this round, whoever answers this puzzle right will automatically go to the bonus round!", Kakashi said slyly.

'Now it's a fair chance for any of them to win' thought Kakashi.

Last category is… Place!

"Since we know Sakura doesn't care if she wins or loses we'll just skip her for the fun of it", Kakashi said with his eye smile.

**WHAT! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! YOU BONE HEAD! WE COULD HAVE HAD A CHANCE BUT OF COURSE NOT WITH YOUR FANTASIES OF Sasuke this! And Sasuke that! GET OVER HIM ALREADY! **'Never! I could never do that!' Sakura said while doing a dramatic twirl which ended up with her falling off the stage…

"Well now after that little incident guess Sakura is out no matter what", Kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke gave a little chuckle with his usual posture of him folding his hands together with his head lying on top.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking, 'I got to win this for Sakura-chan, believe it! Maybe if I win she'll notice me more instead of Sasuke and punch me less!'

"Ok you guys ready for the puzzle?" Kakashi said to the contestants. "Believe it! And a yeah whatever…" voice responded.

"Ok Naruto you start," said the host.

"I already know what the answer is," Naruto said smugly in Sasuke's face.

"Then what is it?" said Kakashi.

"It's… The Hidden Sand Village!" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh sorry Naruto (still not sorry) but your wrong… Again." Kakashi said in a not shocked voice. "Sasuke your turn."

"The Hidden Leaf Village", Sasuke said with a minutes thought... Again.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha and he now gets to proceed to the bonus round!" announced the host.

"I quit", the Uchiha said before walking off the stage.

"Well then since you're the only contestant left you are the winner for the bonus round." a careless Kakashi said. 'Even though he really didn't do a thing.'

He and Naruto walked to the area for the bonus round. Kakashi spun the mini wheel and told Naruto to pick up the card that was chosen and hand it to him. Then Kakashi walked his student to the line facing the board.

The bonus round category is… Phrase!

"Ok I'll give you some letters then you guess the rest alright?" Kakashi said to his pupil. Naruto nodded. "The first letters are B-E-L-I-E-V-E; now guess the last sentence with two letters. You only have ten seconds so think fast!" Kakashi finished, then leaving Naruto to guess the puzzle. 'Now he should be able to win this! Even Naruto can't be this dumb not to even know his own catch phrase that he uses every day.'

The time starts now!

"Ok Kakashi sensei the answer is Believe… My!" Naruto yelled at his sensei.

*Beep* Times up…

"No Naruto it's not Believe My it's Believe It! How could you not know your own catch phrase!" Kakashi said scolding his student.

"What catch phrase?" Naruto said to his sensei giving him a dumbfounded expression.

'Oh forget it… Let's see what he could of gotten,' Thought Kakashi glumly.

When he opened the card and looked down he was speechless. He showed it to Naruto who was giving him a questioning look.

'Naruto could have won $50,000 but of course that's Naruto for you.'

"Believe it! Yelled Naruto.

This was the day Naruto ALMOST won Wheel of Fortune…

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review =^.^=


End file.
